


Kitten

by TaeTheGayDisaster



Category: Jeon Jungkook - Fandom, Kim Taehyung - Fandom, bts, taekook - Fandom, vkook - Fandom
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Sub Taehyung, Top Jeon Jungkook
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 19:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeTheGayDisaster/pseuds/TaeTheGayDisaster
Summary: Jungkook is busy working, so Tae needs to find a way to get his attention and luckily he has a plan.





	Kitten

"Babe please, I really have to get these emails done." Jungkook lifted Taehyung up off his lap, turning his tired eyes back to the computer screen. "But you've been working all day, why can't this wait until the morning?" Tae whined. He rubbed his hand up Jungkooks leg, squeezing as he got to the top of his thigh. "Sweetheart, please"  
"But-"  
"Tae I said no ok! Just go to bed and I'll see you in the morning."  
Taehyung knew Jungkook didn't mean to snap at him, he was just tired and stressed, but he also knew he'd be able to make him feel better given the chance. "Alright fine. I'll be in the shower, probably touching myself, if you need me." He made sure to sway his hips side to side as he left the room. This wasn't over. 

As soon as he was in their shared bedroom, Taehyung began to undress, pulling his shirt over his head and tossing it in the laundry basket. He went into Jungkooks drawers and pulled out his favourite dark grey sweater, it was baggy on Kook which meant Tae almost drowned in it, but that was the point. He put it on feeling the soft woollen material hang passed his hands, and then proceeded to remove his tight black skinny jeans and boxers. Jeon Jungkook, you leave me no choice. 

Taehyung moved over to his own drawers with a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips. He opened the draw and pulled out a fluffy cat tail butt plug and a set of cat ears. He bent himself over the bed and stretched himself out enough to get the plug in, which wasn't to hard considering it wasn't too big. He turned to the mirror, observing how the tail looked and smiled in approval. Then he stepped a little closer, clipping both the ears into his soft brown hair, ruffling his locks a little so you couldn't see the clips. 

He was about to walk out the door when he spotted a black eyeliner on the dresser, he quickly drew on whiskers and a heart shaped nose to top everything off. Then, finally content with his overall look, he switched off the light and quietly tip toed back down stairs to the studio where Jungkook was still working. He knocked on the door, running the furry tail through his fingers absentmindedly. No reply. After a few minutes he pushed the door open and peered round to see Jungkook staring at the computer with his back towards him. "I know you said you were busy, but I thought you might like one last chance to take a break."  
"Babe, Please can you just-" Jungkook spun around in his chair and froze when his gaze fell upon the man before him. He looked him up and down and after mumbling some kind of profanity, he patted his lap. "Come here kitten."  
"You sure? If you've got work to do I can always come back later." Tae replied with a teasing grin, he leant against the door frame allowing the light to outline his figure. "I said, come here...now."

Taehyung felt a rush of heat spread up his toes, through his stomach and up to his face when Jungkook lowered his tone, his voice deep and lustful. Instead of following his order though, he ran the furry tail through his fingers one last time and disappeared into the darkness of the hallway then up the stairs. He waited in the warmly lit bedroom for a minute before Jungkook quickly joined him, closing the door behind them. 

Kook sat on the edge of the bed, his hungry eyes still taking in every last inch of his hyung before him. He pat his lap as he had done before and this time Tae gladly obliged, kneeling over Jungkooks lap with one knee on either side of his hips. Jungkook brought his hands inside the baggy jumper, brushing the tips of his fingers up and down Taehyungs back. "Kiss me" Jungkooks breath was hot on Tae's neck and it sent goosebumps up his legs and arms, he took little time to respond finally attaching their lips.  
The mild lighting in the room was replaced by darkness as Taehyungs eyes instinctively fluttered shut, his other senses now being heightened by the lack of sight. He could feel his own heart beat quickening as well as Kooks when he brought his hand up to the younger's chest. He could smell Jungkooks favourite perfume and that coconut body wash he'd been using recently. He could taste his own vanilla Chapstick and the coffee that was now abandoned on Jungkooks desk downstairs. 

Jungkooks hands traveled down to cup Taehyungs bum, firmly squeezing to earn an approving moan and a slight thrust for some extra friction. He traced the furry tail until two of his fingers rest on the metal part adding a little pressure as he did so, followed by a loud moan from Tae as he threw his head back in pleasure. Jungkook took the opportunity to latch his lips onto Taehyungs exposed neck, he felt the vibrations of the continuous moans on his lips and the tip of his tongue.  
Taehyung pulled at Jungkooks shirt with a hushed "off" and stood up to allow the his partner to remove the rest of his clothes, soon they joined Tae's previously removed clothes in the laundry basket. Jungkook picked Taehyung up to move him further up the bed, so he could lie down, the plug being pushed in further by the contact with the mattress. "I want you to get me ready kitten, so I can make you feel good yeah?" Jungkooks voice was close to his croaky morning voice, it was deep and raspy and it turned Taehyung on every time without fail. "Not tonight, Kookie, this is all for you. You don't have to give me anything" They rolled over, so Tae was between Jungkooks legs, he licked from base to tip of his erection, not once breaking eye contact. He swirled his tongue around the head and gently kissed it before taking the first inch or two in his mouth. Jungkook took a fist full of sheets in his left hand and Taehyungs hair in his right, trying to encourage him to take more into his beautiful mouth.  
It wasn't the searing heat of Tae's lips as they slid over the blunt tip or the mind-blowing suction as he took him into the back of his throat that almost sent Jungkook over the edge. No, what nearly had him screaming with pleasure, was Tae's desire to please him. Never had he ever had a romantic partner that was so giving and loving, someone that actually cared about how he felt.  
Taehyungs mouth kept even pressure, he kept Jungkook nice and wet as he began to roll his hips, fucking into his mouth as he bit down on his own bottom lip to keep from crying out. Soon he was plunging madly, lost in him, and completely unaware of his surroundings. "Tae, I'm-" Taehyung slowed down his rhythm until he had completely stopped and looked up at Jungkook with a smirk. Jungkook tugged at the fluffy ears while glaring back down at him, "don't tease me, kitten." Taehyung brought himself up the bed so that his mouth was ghosting over Jungkooks ear  and innocently whispered "sorry, Jungkookie-hyung." Jungkooks heart pounded in his chest at those simple words, they repeated in his head over and over. He was so fixated he didn't notice Taehyung move back down to his original position until his mouth was already on him, the surprise causing him to thrust his hips a little harder than he probably should have. 

Taehyung didn't mind though, he hollowed his cheeks, feeling kook hit the back of his throat. "Baby, it feels so good I'm-" and then with a final cry of Taehyungs name, Jungkook was coming down his throat, clawing at the mattress beneath him as the pleasure washed over him. He was breathless. Some stray hairs had fallen and stuck to the sweat on his temple, but Tae brushed them to the side with his thumb as he cupped his lovers face. They lazily kissed with swollen lips, tasting the saltiness left in Taehyungs mouth. "Kookie, I love you." Jungkook pulled Taehyung close to him as he tugged the covers over the pair of them. "I love you too Tae."


End file.
